El Hielo también quema
by KalinkaMalinka
Summary: Mathías se hartó de los rechazos de Noruega, así que creyó cerrar su corazón al amor. Pero sin darse cuenta, los sentimientos en el corazón de la pequeña Anna habían florecido y ahora no se dejarían atrás, lucharía por aquel ruidoso Danés. Hetero Denx Nyo!Ice
1. Sentimientos a flor de piel

En sus manos, llevaba una botella de licor justo en la mitad, en el suelo otras 4. Por medio del alcohol intentaba olvidar cada recuerdo que lo aquejaba, ya por ahora solo quería desaparecer, dejar de existir. Miró su mano, una pequeña flor de hojalata, la había hecho para él, pero prefirió no obsequiársela. Tenía cortes y magulladuras en sus manos por el trato al metal, pero creía que todo lo valía por la sonrisa de él.

Flashback:

Miró sus manos unos instantes antes de volver a clavar su vista en la de los fríos y duros ojos del noruego.

_-Ya no te quiero, nunca lo hice…sólo fuiste un parásito en mi vida._

Los ojos del danés perdieron su brillo increíblemente, ya no reflejaban ésa alegría viváz, ése sentimiento de superioridad ante sus problemas, y su "inagotable" sonrisa que jamás se apagaría –o eso creía-.

-_Entiendo..dejaré de verte, ya no seré una molestia._

Sus labios se curvaron en una estupenda y convincente sonrisa amarga, lo suficiente como para hacer que éste lo dejase de mirar con lástima.

-_Yo..no quería esto Mathías, pero ya lo sabías. Yo no te amo._

Por cada palabra, algo en el pecho de Dinamarca se quebraba, se quebraba y lo dejaba sin aliento. Sabía que eso que se quebró, tal vez no tenía reparación, tal vez no volvería a usar.

_-No te preocupes Noru, ya no hay problema, ¡El rey sabe lo que hace! _

_-Eso espero_ –susurró débilmente Lukas, tal vez el danés mentía, tal vez no. Él era tan impredecible, era difícil saber lo que pensaba.

Fin del Flashback

Y ahí estaba él, borracho y tambaleándose, en dirección hacia la nada. Caminaba por Copenhague, buscando algo con que distraerse, el alcohol le había quitado su capacidad para razonar, pero la tristeza misma le impedía olvidar de sus recuerdos, ya que todo le recordaba a él. A sus rubios cabellos al viento, a su gélida sonrisa que sólo se mostraba con sus pequeños hermanos, a su actitud indiferente y su tono de voz incomunicativo, todo.

-No deberías tomar.

Mientras salía de aquella cantina, con su juicio a medio medir, la vocecita de alguien le hizo voltearse.

-¿Anna? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La silueta de la islandesa se dibujó en el cristal de la ventana de afuera de la cantina gracias a la luz de la luna, pero de un segundo a otro yacía la chica tomando por un brazo al borracho danés.

-Hermano Lukas me contó todo, y como sé que te gusta ésta marca de cerveza y aquí es el único lugar en donde venden, no fue muy difícil dar contigo.

-¿Qué? –moduló Mathías sin entender mucho de aquella situación, ni siquiera se opuso ante el contacto físico que ejercía la chica sobre él, cosa extraña ya que nunca se le pudo acercar, Lukas siempre se lo impidió

-Así como lo oyes, vine a rescatarte –sus pómulos se alzaron en una casta sonrisa, mientras ocultaba bajo sus párpados ése brillo especial que optó por recibir su mirar, dejando a Dinamarca algo desorientado, confundido.

-Anna ¿Nadie sabe que estás aquí?

La islandesa ignoró su pregunta, no quería preocuparle, en vez de eso solo se limitó a golpearle la frente e inflar sus mejillas.

-¿Estás así por mi hermano, verdad?

Mathías bajó su mirada de súbito, como si ésta pesara demasiado para fijarla en ésos orbes violetas, esperanzadores, llenos de una viva inocencia. La chica era lista, tal vez demasiado, el danés solo respondió con una suave caricia en el cabello color plata de la chica y luego de tomar ambas manos de ésta, depositó la pequeña flor en las blancas manos de ella.

De vuelta en la casa nórdica, Mathías entró a la casa, estaba todo en completa paz, todos los demás estaban durmiendo, y bien sabía Mathías que si Noruega lo descubría abrazado a su hermana, lo castraría con una cuchara para helado, tragó grueso de solo pensarlo.

-Ya, t…tranquila, El rey nunca necesitó ayuda, esta no es la excepción –En una táctica rápida, Mathías se soltó del agarre de ésta para evitar que cayese, y se lanzó sobre el sillón, cuando una sombra lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo clavó contra la pared.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? –Lukas apareció tras la puerta, seguido de un montón de brillos extraños, que a los ojos del noruego eran "seres mágicos".

-H-hermano... ¡Basta! Él no ha hecho nada! –pero el noruego le había ignorado, golpeando al danés.

Dinamarca se despegó del muro y se sacudió um poco su ropa, seguido de una boba sonrisa característica de él.

-Tranquilo Noru.. yo solo—

-Y apestas a alcohol, debería golpearte –El noruego se colocó frente a éste, mientras la sombra verde lo levantaba por su camisa, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

-¡Ya basta! -La islandesa se había cruzado entre el golpe inminente, azotándola contra el suelo.

Los ojos de Mathías no daban cabida a lo que observaba, la chica se había interpuesto entre el golpe, y ahora estaba en el suelo, inconciente. Lukas se levantó tambaleante, no entendía nada, ¿Su amada hermanita lo había hecho?, Y lo que era peor: la había golpeado. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, presa del terror, se supone que la protegería y ahora la había golpeado. Se levantó y se acercó a ella para ayudarle, pero el cuerpo de Mathías se había cruzado.

-¿Acaso quieres golpearla de nuevo? –la desafiante voz de Mathías reflejaba ira hacia quien amaba.

... yo no... ¡Esto es tú culpa! Y-yo no quería golpearla… ¡Quería golpearte a ti!

-¡Pero lo hiciste! –El danés ahora le miraba con odio, y ante la mirada incrédula del noruego y su voz inaudible, tomó el cuerpo de la chica y lo abrazó contra el suyo, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto con el de ella.

Lukas se mordió su labio y subió junto a él, golpeando la puerta.

-¡Ábrela en éste mismo instante! –sentenció demandante, a lo que recibió un simple "No, despertarás a tu hermana". Lukas se mordió su labio, lleno de rabia y susurró "Si le haces algo, te mataré", luego de eso se encerró también en su habitación, meditando acerca de las circunstancias recientes.

Mientras tanto, Mathías había recostado a la chica en su cama, mirándole el golpe que tenía en su frente y los raspones sangrantes de sus brazos, los trozos de la pared se habían clavado en éstos, y con mucha paciencia Mathías curó y vendó cada herida de sus brazos, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos.

-¿D-dónde estoy? –susurró mientras se incorporaba en la cama lentamente.

-Estás en mi habitación, te desmayaste y—

-Lo recuerdo, también recuerdo los golpes.. y …

-Tranquila, todo está bien.

-Yo...no quería que esto pasara.. –sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer en sus ojos.

-Tranquila... Sé que no es mucho consuelo pero.. yo estoy aquí –Dicho esto, se acercó a la cama y rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la chica, que en comparación al de él, era muy pequeño. Se sintió morir cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos, le había llenado de ternura, de ésa ternura que Lukas siempre le negó y que ahora ella lo hacía y sin mayor esfuerzo.

"_Si tú estás aquí, me siento mejor"_ pensó la chica en su mente, después de aferrarse a la espalda del chico y llorar amargamente, hasta poder conciliar el sueño en los brazos del danés.

Mathías la recostó otra vez y la cubrió con su abrigo, luego la observó dormir, con tanta serenidad, pero aún así ése gran moretón que lucía en su rostro y que contrastaba en la situación, sin querer acarició la mejilla de ésta y al final, salió de la habitación. Sentía que cada instante que pasaba a su lado, el hielo que destrozó y congeló su corazón, se deshacía y volvía a latir, lo más curioso era que la chica venía del "país del hielo", y aún así se sentía arder. Por ahora dejó de lado todo pensamiento, la resaca empezaba a tornar sus efectos, y como había pasado gran parte de la noche en compañía y cuidando de Anna, se recostó en una silla en completa soledad del balcón, mirándo el amanecer.


	2. Invitacion Repentina

Hola a todos! xD

Soy Kalinka y bueno, no escribí nada de mí en el capítulo anterior porque no tenía idea de cómo se hacía..LOL

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic sin fines de lucro, Hetalia creado por el genialisimo de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Advertencias**: Nada, creo xD

**Aclaraciones:**

Anna/Nyo!Islandia.

Mathilde/Nyo!Dinamarca.

Norell/Nyo!Noruega.

Glenn/Gales.

El finés se quedó mirándo a quien era su "esposo".

Yacía en la cama desnudo junto a él, el sueco dormía plácidamente a su lado, sin los lentes que utilizaba en el día, pero que aún así al finés le encantaba. Posó su mano en la mejilla de él, al día siguiente sería un día normal, sin ninguna novedad, así que quería provechar el ver otra faceta de Su-san, que sólo él podía ver en la intimidad.

Escuchó unos gritos, clara vez era la voz de Den, que discutía acaloradamente con el Noruego. La curiosidad pudo más, y cuando escuchó un truido muy fuerte, al parecer una pelea, tmó una bata y se levantó, cuando una voz le llamó la atención.

-Déjalos Fin.

El aludido volteó su cabeza al sueco, algo sorprendido de que se hubiese despertado.

-P-pero Su, están peleando, y si se agarran a golpes yo.—

-Tú tranquilo, sabes que esos dos discuten siempre, al igual que Norell y Mathilde, pero de igual manera vuelven a ser "amigos".

-B-bueno Su, tal vez tengas razón.

-La tengo.. ahora, aleja esa preocupación de tu rostro. –El sueco se había levantado, tenía solo sus bóxers puestos, dejando en claro lo que había sucedido horas anteriores.

-E-está bien –las mejillas del finés se habían encendido como dos faroles rojos, un tomatito finlandés, nada más adorable para el sueco.

-Vamos a dormir, tú tranquilo –acto seguido lo alzó en sus brazos y lo recostó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

-Gracias Su-san.

-No me agradezcas Fin, yo siempre quiero velar por ti, y calmarte cuando estés triste.

[En otro lugar del mundo, específicamente Inglaterra.]

-Scott, ¡Ya basta!

-Oh, vamos cejotas! Sólo será un día, nada más. Haz feliz a Glenn.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy muy ocupado!

-Salir con el gordo come-hamburguesas no es motivo para estar ocupado –replicó el pelirrojo mayor.

-¡Y no le digas así!

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué haré con los boletos de su parque de diversiones?

-B-bueno… -el inglés alzó su vista unos segundos, pensativo, luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Ya sé Scott.. Dámelos, se los entregaré a los nórdicos.

-¿Nórdicos? Ah, claro claro.. Aquí tienes cejotas.

-¡Oh, ¿Vas a seguir?! –el inglés ponía los ojos en blanco, bastante furioso.

-Haha~ amo verte enojado, te ves lindo.

El inglés se sonrjoja hasta las orejas, toma una escoba y lo saca de su casa a patadas.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS!

El inglés yacía en su jet, que gracias a él fue un viaje rápido, no podía desperdiciar el tiempo ya que su amado Estadounidense le esperaba para una cena romántica gracias a sus tres meses de noviazgo, De solo pensarlo se le subían los colores al rostro, pero dejó los pensamientos de lado al notar la puerta del hogar nórdico.

Golpeó la puerta algo nervioso, con los boletos del parque de diversiones de su hermano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, escuchó muchos ruidos; desde ladridos de un perro, hasta golpes de vasos, risas mezcladas y algo que parecía ser el sonido de alguien jalándole al W.C.

-Bloddy Hell, tanto ruido…

De súbito, alguien le abrió, nada más ni nada menos que la representación de Copenhague, la capital de Dinamarca. Una rubia preciosa, de contextura fina, pero aun así muy alta, con su cabello rubio hasta la cintura y bastante despeinado, sin contar esos hermosos ojos azules que la chica poseía. El inglés carraspeó un poco y sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hello Mathilde, vine a verles a ustedes, mis hermanos nórdicos.

La chica sonrió amplia.

-Hej Arthur~ -se hizo a un lado y le hizo entrar.

El inglés a primera vista notó al sueco sentado en un sillón leyendo un diario, a Fin corriendo de un lado a otro con un delantal de cocina, a un noruego jugando cartas con su hermano Emil y al final una Noruega pintando uñas a la danesa.

-Oh, Sorry but... vine a verles para... –el inglés tragó saliva algo nervioso, cuando el ruido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente le asustó.

-¡El Rey ha llegado! ¡Y en compañía de Anna! -el danés apareció tras la puerta del patio, mientras la islandesa le seguía.

-D-den.. No deberías ser tan ruidoso –regañó la islandesa.

-Pero le quitamos importancia a nuestra llegada –sonrió el danés de medio lado, cuando observó al inglés.-Oh, el cejotas está aquí.

-¡Me llamo Arthur! ¡Bruto! –replicó el inglés, pero al final se dio por vencida y soltó un suspiro.-Pues, seré breve, vine a invitarlos a Gales, para que sean parte de la inauguración de un parque de diversiones.

Los ojos de todos los nórdicos se abrieron de par en par, algo incrédulos.

-También tienen transporte ida y vuelta en el jet privado –aclaró el inglés, no quería recibir una negativa.

-¿Inauguración? –rompió el silencio la noruega. –¿Y nos quieren de juez acaso?

-Algo así, deben ver si el parque satisface las necesidades de los demás... ¿Se entiende?

Los nórdicos asintieron con su cabeza en un movimiento mecánico, luego sonriéron amplio.

-¿Hoy? Pues... ni teníamos nada preparado para hoy, así que yo quiero ir –afirmó la finésa, en un gesto idéntico al de Tino.

-Si va Tina, iré yo –agregó la sueca, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Pues, yo quiero ir –esta vez fue turno de hablar para el islandés.

-Si mi hermano va, entonces también iré –la noruega pasó una mano por el hombro de Emil, haciéndole sentir algo incómodo.

-Norell, no hagas eso –respondió algo sonrojado el peliblanco de ojos lilas.

-No los dejaré solos, también iré yo –el noruego alzó su vista y posó su mirada en la islandesa, desde el incidente en el día anterior no habían cruzado palabra y aunque no lo demostrara, le dolía profundamente.

Anna desvió su mirada, incapaz de mantenerla en los gélidos ojos de su hermano mayor, luego sólo se limitó a decir.

-También quiero ir.

-Anna, ¡el Rey te protegerá! –el danés afirmó con una gran sonrisa. –Yo iré también.

-¡No se olviden de mí! –la danesa se aferró al brazo del noruego. –Lukas~ te acompaño.

-Tino, ¿qué opinas? –el inglés miró al finés, en su rostro se podía notar un ápice de confusión.

-E-eh… p-pues yo... Creo que también iré –finalizó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa tierna.

-Fin, iré contigo –Berwald miró a los ojos de su amante, luego al inglés.

-¿Cuándo partimos?

Los nórdicos se subieron al jet, cada uno en su puesto; los islandeses estaban juntos, vigilados por los expectantes ojos noruegos, los fineses charlaban sobre jardinería, los suecos reposaban inentando descansar en el asiento y los daneses discutían sobre quién era el mejor en resistir grandes cantidades de cerveza en su cuerpo.

Al final se bajaron del avión. Ahora se venía lo mejor en ése país nuevo.

La islandesa se quedó mirándo el nuevo lugar que miraba: Gales. Era increíblemente bello y le llamaba mucho la atención.

-Hey An! –el danés interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Qué, ¿planeas quedarte allí?.

-E-eh? –la chica abrió los ojos de par en par al notar como los otros ya habían avanzado lo suficiente.

-Te distráes con facilidad Anna –el danés sonrió leve y la tomó por su muñeca. –Si no te apuras, nos quedaremos atrás.

-C-claro Den –susurró la chica, con su rostro totalmente rojo y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente todos, se observó un chico de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos verdes detrás de un arbusto, vigilando los movimientos de los extraños.

-¿Intrusos en mi país?


	3. Sorpresas Agridulces Parte I

Esa tarde, Su san pudo comprobar muchas cosas, entre ellas…no comprarle algodón de azúcar a Peter.

La micronación jode-pelotas estaba extasiada por el sabor del algodón que comenzó a susurrar cosas sin sentido, luego pasó a reírse como un histérico y empujar a la gente que pasaba a su lado, asustándolos para luego largarse a reír como un psicópata.

Tino se golpeó la frente, ya no sabían que hacer, pero de una cosa estaban seguros, Peter dormiría muy bien en su camita, quizás soñando con el día en que los demás lo reconocieran como tal, una nación.

-Esposa –la voz del sueco le hizo despertarse y reaccionar, volteó su cabeza y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué pasa Su? –El finés le sonrió cómplice, liberando una minúscula pero no menos notoria en los labios de Berwald.

-¿Lo detengo? –preguntó con su seriedad acostumbrada.

EL finés observó al chico correr, seguido por Wy, La república turca del norte de Chipre, Ladonia y Seborga quienes reían inocentes y libres, sin ninguna responsabilidad aún, luego volvió a mirar al rubio.

-No, déja que se divierta, nunca lo dejamos salir… que aproveche mientras disfrutamos por Gales, ¿esta bien?

El sueco sólo sonrió y se apoyó de la cabeza contraria con su mentón, en un protector abrazo.

-Si tú lo dices Fin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Anna! ¡Mira que conseguí para ti! –Mathías apareció detrás de la islandesa con un gran oso polar de peluche en sus brazos, ganado hace sólo unos minutos atrás.

-¿De qué hablas? –la chica levantó su mirada para fijarla en los ojos azules ajenos. Azul contra malva.

-De esto Anna, para _tú_ –el rubio sonrió mientras le estiraba el regalo a la chica, estaba increíblemente feliz de poder liberarle una sonrisa, aun sabiendo que para hacerlo debía hablar mal.

-Bobo, no es "_Para tú"_, sino "_para ti"_ -corrigió la chica, sonriéndole amplio.

-¿Eh? Pero _mi_ no _sabe_ como _hablando_ bien –el danés se acercó a la chica, poniendo ojos tristes de cachorrito, con esa expresión que lograba armar y desarmar a Anna.

-_"Pero yo no sé hablar bien" –_la chica volvió a reír y le acarició su cabello. –Como digas Bobo.

-Y no soy bobo, sólo oculto mi inteligencia –el danés elevó su dedo índice, apuntando al cielo, mientras apoyaba una rodilla en tierra.

Seguían hablando Anna y el bobo y despistado danés, cuando Peter y sus amigos corrieron hacia ellos, empujando al danés en menos de un segundo a la fuente que estaba en la plazoleta que había a un lado.

Anna abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pocas veces había tenido oportunidades de verlo molesto, pero la expresión que llevaba ahora no era comparable; miraba al fondo de la fuente, su rostro estaba impávido, parecía no captar la situación del todo. Anna tragó grueso y se acercó a él, estirando su mano.

-D-den... Dinamarca, ¿estás bien?

El rubio no respondió, esta vez alzó su vista lentamente y miró a la chica, ya no podía hacer nada, recibió su mano y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Y ya te dije, dime Mathías –el danés se rió a carcajadas, la tensión del momento había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, Mathías –la chica le ayudó a levantarse, luego sólo lo miró. –Y ahora ¿no sabes ir al baño que te mojas completo? –la chica rió también y se aferró a su brazo.

-Ni yo ni tú –sentenció el danés, sonriendo perversamente.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de codificar la oración y ya era alzada en los brazos del otro hacia la dichosa fuente, mojándola también.

-¡M-Mathías! –la chica esta vez gritó, chapoteando en el agua.

-Tú te lo buscaste…tu osaste burlarte del Rey –esta vez el danés sonreía victorioso, bastante feliz de poder pasar esos momentos junto a la albina de ojos malvas.

-¡Ya verás! –la chica saltó a la espalda del otro y lo jaló también al agua.

Y así pasaron bastantes minutos en el agua, hasta que el momento de salir se presentó.

Y ajeno a la situación de felicidad que tenían ambos, la mirada fija de Lukas se posaba en la chica, bastante molesto.

-Está mojando a Isu –el noruego esta vez se hacía sonar sus nudillos en señal de la molestia que sentía, mientras el troll verde le imitaba en un gesto casi idéntico al de él.

-Tú no interfieras, ya hiciste mucho abofeteándola –esta vez alzó la voz la noruega.

-Norell, ya sabes que no fue mi culpa, yo—

-No te pedí explicaciones, ¿okey?, además, si está con el idiota de Anko, ten por seguro que no le sucederá nada malo.

-Claro, una pulmonía no es nada malo, ¿cierto? –respondió con sarcasmo.

-Déja, ya salieron del agua, y si algo sucede, Mi troll interferirá –esta vez la voz de la noruega sonaba dura, sádica, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Emil, quien reposaba a un lado, totalmente ajeno a la conversación de Lukas y Norell, sólo bostezó para demostrar que estaba consiente, e incluso, que respiraba, después se dio la media vuelta y centró su vista en el resto de la gente, luego de un rato de silencio, interfirió.

-Estoy aburrido.

-¿Quieres hacer algo, Emil? –esta vez fue Norell que actuó con rapidez y se acomodó frente al peliblanco.

-Si, ya no quiero seguir espiándo a Anna, no está haciendo algo malo, ¿verdad Lukas? –el pequeño miró a su hermano mayor, y ahí lo vió.

Era cierto, ya no podía ser un halcón en la vida de su hermana, y eso lo entendía. Algún día ella iba a irse con alguien, con un hombre que la amase, y Lukas rogaba todos los días para que eso jamás pasara. Lo tenía presente, ¿pero por qué debía dolerle tanto? El dejarla, era como si no fuese a volverla a ver, y eso no era cierto. Inspiró profundamente y miró también a su Hermano.

-Vamos a comer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El día marchaba a la perfección, sin contar de la hiperactividad de Peter, el día logró distraer a todos de su rutina de cada día, pero los nórdicos jamás notaron a la criatura rubia, la sombra que se movía con gracia de ninja que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con espías, vigilándolos desde que estaban en el carrusel, hasta el acuario, inclusive en el restaurante y en los baños, el líder debía cerciorarse de que no eran una amenaza, que no habría guerra.

En su "cuartel" improvisado, localizado detrás de la boletería, tres jóvenes se acercaron a un muchacho de cejas gruesas, llamado Glenn Kirkland.

-Se.. –el chico informante carraspeó, su voz le titubeaba demasiado, conocía el carácter de Glenn, podía ser tan amable como se lo propusiese, pero si quería podría ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Sin duda era mejor tenerlo de "amigo" que de "enemigo".

-Señor Glenn –prosiguió el que estaba a un lado de el otro. –No hay amenaza, no están haciendo nada malo, solo.. son.. "turistas".

-¿Turistas?.. ¿Turistas? ¿Eso dices? –el chico rubio se paseó unos momentos antes de lanzar su cigarro al piso y aplastarlo con su zapato. –Son sólo turistas. –Glenn sonrió complacido, cuando algo de su bolsillo vibró.

Con algo de pereza, pero sin dejar el contacto visual con los tres muchachos frente a él, el chico contestó con su voz rasposa.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondió sécamente al otro en la línea.

-¿Así saludas a tu "adorado-hermanito-menor"?

-¿algún problema con ello? –respondió desafiante el galés, haciendo que Arthur botara un suspiro en la línea.

Iba a seguir replicándole, cuando algo le llamó poderosamente la atención, dejando "solo" al inglés.

-H..her…her.. ¡No puedo! –la vocecita de Emil hizo eco en el pasillo del parque.

-Tú puedes, sólo debes tener paciencia –la chica sonrió muy levemente, pero cómo el menor estaba unos pasos delante de élla, no lo notó.

-P-pero Norell, yo-

- Ah, ah ah.. "Hermanita".

El islandés suspiró y prefirió guardar silencio, no ganaría con ella, cuando escuchó el grito ensordecedor de muchas personas.

Los ojos de Emil brillaron con atención, con deseo. Instintivamente se detuvo y miró hacia la máquina, la atracción con un gran letrero de luces de neón que ponía "provoca-infartos".

-¡Hermana! –gritó Emil, impaciente, luego miró a la noruega.

-En realidad es con "ita", pero es un progreso –la chica resopló se acercó al islandés por sus hombros.

-Lo que sea, ¿quieres subirte?

La muchacha observó a la gente gritar, luego muchas rusas y expresiones de asombro. El juego consistía en sentar a la gente alrededor de un gran pilar lentamente, luego dejarlos caer y detenerlos antes de chocar en el suelo. La atracción se veía riesgosa, a ella no le gustaba esta clase de juegos, pero la mirada insistente de Emil le hizo declinar.

-No gracias –susurró débilmente.

-Vamos.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Sí!

-No –seguía impasible.

-Por favor, hermanita –su voz de súplica hizo eco en la mente de ella. "demonios, éste chico sabe jugar sucio"

-Vale, nos subiremos, pero antes debo acercarme a la boletería.

La muchacha le hizo una seña de que no se moviera en lo absoluto de ahí, ella se acercaría, compraría los volteos y volvería rápidamente.

Mientras la muchacha se acercaba, una voz despertó a Glenn de la estupenda vista que notaba.

-¡Bloddy Git! ¡Escúchame! –la voz del inglés parecía enfadadísima.

-Ah, disculpa... me distraje con… algo.

-Bueno, déjame terminar... Te decía que no podré ir a la inauguración de tu parque de diversiones, Scott tampoco podrá, por eso invité a mis amigos nórdicos a que pudiesen ir para-

-¿Nórdicos? –le interrumpió el galés.

-Eh, si… lo siento, yo no pude por—

-Shut up, don't worry, ya sé con qué entretenerme ahora.

-¿Wh-what?, n-no, Wait a minute, it just a-

No acababa de terminar su frase y ya le había cortado, Glenn maquinaba su plan para acercarse a la chica, la representación de Oslo. Los había visto a todos, conocía al rubio de cabellos aleonados con complejos aleonados y no menor su sexy hermana que también se creía una "reina", el chico reconocido como Su-san y que casi nunca cambiaba de expresión, junto a un tal Tino que tenía un perrito en sus manos, dos pequeños, Emill y Anna, pálidos como la nieve y con unos hipnotizantes ojos lilas, la chica que era igual que Tino, seguida por su guardaespaldas y dos chicos de expresión seria, Lukas y .. ¿Norell?. Lo reconocía, siempre la había encontrado hermosa, pero nunca había cruzado palabra, sólo la miraba de lejos en las reuniones.

Pero ajena a los pensamientos de la chica, el galés se acercaba como una cobra hacia Emil.

-Tú –sonó la voz del chico justo detrás del albino.

-¿perdón? –éste se giró extrañado.

-Sé que quieres pasearte solo por aquí, sin la ayuda de tu "hermanita" –deletreó la última palabra entre sus labios con parsimonia.

-¿eh? –el chico respondió interesado y confundido.

-Te ayudaré, pero necesito de tu cooperación. –Los labios del galés se deformaron en una sonrisa tétrica, maquinando en su mente el plan perfecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Muy bien aru, aquí estamos. –Yao suspiró aliviado, tanto recorrido al fin había acabado.

-¡Yay! Gege Kiku, vamos por allá –el taiwanés jaló fuertemente al japonés, parecía tierno y bastante debilucho, pero todo eso se ocultaba, el chico era muy inteligente y ultra fuerte.

-E-eh…no, yo sólo quería.. Suélteme, lo acompañaré pero no es necesario que me tenga por mi bra-

-¡Jang! Déjalo ir –la taiwanesa apareció y jaló al japonés por el otro brazo.

-P-porfavor, déjenme ir..

-¡No! Gege quiere venir conmigo.

-¡Jang! ¡Lo vas a romper!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-Ya… Basta –el japonés rogaba porque alguien le ayudase.

-¡Entonces suéltalo tú!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Entonces eres tonta!

-¡Tú eres el tonto, cara de mono!

Ahora ambos chicos se miraban con odio, lanzando unas increíbles y densas miradas de rayos, por detrás Jang tenía la imagen de un tigre de bengala, y por detrás, Mei tenía la imagen de un tigre albino.

-Creo que oigo el ruido de un tigre, ¿esto es un zoológico también aru?

-Y-yao-san, ayuda, Onegai.

-¿Qué creen que hacen aru?, ¡Suéltenlo ambos! –la voz de sentencia de Yao les hizo temblar de miedo, tanto así que lo soltaron sin rechistar. Todo iba bien, su mirada seria les hacía obedecr, cuando la risotada de ciertos chicos les hizo voltearse.

-¡Nini! Da-ze.

-Te fuiste sin esperarnos, da-ze –la coreana saltó sobre Yao en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Eso es cierto, eso creo –respondió el hongkonés, agarrado firmemente por la hongkonésa.

-A-ah... –una gota apareció en las sienes del de cabellos largos- Creí que nos seguían el paso, dui buqi.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué estamos esperando aru? –al fin Beijing había abierto la boca, esta vez para distraerse totalmente de su rutina semanal y disfrutar en tal lugar, Gales.

-Yo creo que nada Da-ze. Imm, vamos al carrusel ¿Si?

-¡jaja! Está bien Da-ze~ -ambos coreanos corrieron hacia el carrusel para probar suerte, e intentar hacer lo más parecido al Gangnam Style, Imm con los lentes de Psy en compañía de Jin, la representación de Seúl quien también bailaba como él.

China los observó irse, al igual que Chun, con una gota en su cabeza.

-Que bobos son, eso creo –habló pausado la chica con transtorno de piromanía.

-Son …coreanos, no puedo decir nada más aru –la china se quedó atónita.

-Bueno, yo me distraeré un tanto, tal vez –Xiang se despidió de todos y se dedicó a pasear por aquel parque.

Todos lo observaron con cara de : "vaya, que buen hermano eres" , Yao lo miró vigilante y al final dejaron que el muchacho se fuera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Xiang comía de su helado, su rostro impasible no reflejaba asombro, aun cuando estuviese en la montaña rusa, de hecho nadie podía creer que comiese allí dentro y tan tranquilo; aun cuando todos gritaban a sus alrededores, Xiang parecía ignorar todo.

Al final su recorrido terminó y pudo bajarse tranquilamente.

-Que estafa, eso creo. En realidad no da tanto miedo – Xiang habló para sí mismo, pero aún así le respondieron.

-Eso pasa por que estabas distraído, no te fijaste en lo importante, liberarte.

El asiático frunció su ceño y centró su mirada en la chica que le había hablado.

-¿ disculpa?

-Lo que oíste, no te oí gritar –la chica le observó enojada.

-¡Anna! –el danés se acercó como rayo, estaba algo mareado después de subirse a la montaña rusa.

-¿Gritar como el chico que te acompaña? –preguntó burlón el hongkonés.

La chica frunció aún más su ceño, pero esta vez más ruborizada.

-Anna, ¿quién es el amigo que te acompaña? –sonrió amable el chico rubio.

-¡No somos amigos! –respondieron al unísono.

-Ups, perdón –el danés se sintió confundido, pero optó por el silencio.

-Bueno, "Anna", espero no volver a verte –el chico asiático sonrió perversamente y se despidió con su mano.

-¿Quién se cree ése? –la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, botando humo por su cabeza.

-Tranquila bonita, solo un chico extraño, hay millones de esos en el mundo, por ejemplo yo.

-Sí, pero tú eres un raro bobo –la chica se rió, dejando de lado el mal rato que pasó.

-Así me gusta, que sonrías.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron como faroles, estaba sonrojada al máximo.

-Y-yo.. Gracias –la muchacha movía sus manos intentando articular algo coherente, pero el danés no le dejó continuar.

-¿Te sientes bien?, estás…roja.

La muchacha negó con su cabeza y sonrió temblorosamente.

-E-estoy bien, vamos a comer.

-¡Comida!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Norell se devolvió con las entradas a la atracción en donde se suponía estaba Emil, pero cuando lo quiso buscar, no estaba.

Desesperada comenzó a preguntarle a la gente en la fila, quienes le afirmaban que un tal "Emil" había entrado ya al juego. Norell suspiró aliviada y entró a la máquina, pero justo a su lado, el asiento que tenía reservado para su hermanito fue utilizado por un muchacho bien parecido, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Lo reconoció de inmediato, esas cejas, esa escencia de país, lo debió haber visto en alguna reunión de países.

-Tu eres.. ¿Irlanda?

EL susodicho desvió su mirada y le sonrió algo fingido, detestaba ser confundido.

-Gales –corrigió sin la mayor pizca de brusquedad.

-Oh, discúlpame –la chica se sorprendió, que error más garrafal.

-No te preocupes –el chico sonrió adorablemente, logrando sacarle un sonrojo a la noruega.

-G-gracias… soy Norell, la representación de Oslo.

-Mucho gusto Norell, hermoso nombre además. Yo soy Glenn, Glenn Kirkland.

La chica se le reverenció y ambos tomaron asiento, colocándoles unos ayudantes, las medidas de seguridad.

A la chica había olvidado la ausencia de su hermano, los absorbentes ojos verdes del rubio le distraían mucho.

Ahora el juego subía, sin querer ella apoyó su mano a un lado, chocándo con la de él. La noruega le miró fijo, sin saber que decir, pero la sonrisa del chico le demostraba que a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Adelante, puedes cogerme de la mano.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chan chan chaaan~ Xd Aquí Kalinka con un tercer capítulo de "El Hielo También Quema"**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sugerencias? Críticas?, amenazas de muerte? **

**Lo recibo todo señores! **

**No olviden visitar mi otro Fic "Canciones para HetaFans" y dejar un lindo review, que es lo que como…y no como hace 1 semana ;w; me están llamando para participar en el elenco de "The Walking Death" LOL **

**Nos olemos luego~~~~~**

**-Fin del Comunicado-**


End file.
